When the sun sets
by Dramaticswimmergirl
Summary: Before Percy, there was another group of demigods, who went on a dangerous quest too. Sorry I suck at summaries, it's a SYOD so please create a character. Trust me it sounds stupid now but it will get better!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I need some characters for this story. I need at least 10 demigods, first come first serve because I really want to start! This chapter will be removed when I have all my characters! Thanks!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent(Do not use Artemis or Hera):**

**Weapon:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**What they look like:**

**Natural talents:**

**Mortal Friends/siblings:**

**Personality:**

**Anything I missed:**

**EXAMPLE:**

**Name: **Hayden Monroe

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **13

**Godly Parent(Do not use Artemis or Hera): **Apollo

**Weapon: **Bow and arrows

**Likes: **Soccer, archery, laughing,

**Dislikes: **Monsters, bullies, people who disagree with her, failing things

**Mortal Parent: **Rose Monroe

**What they look like: **She is average height, and has dirty blond hair that is always in a braid or ponytail, her eyes are light brown, and she has a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, she is very skinny, and well tanned.

**Natural talents: **Archery, running, playing soccer, being smart.

**Mortal Friends/siblings: **She has a best friend named Allison, who is very tiny, and has short dark brown hair, and glasses. She is an only child.

**Personality: **Fun loving, smart, crazy

**Anything I missed: **She has been at camp since she was 10, and was claimed that year.


	2. Nightmares and the selected demigod list

**AN: Hi we have 3 of the 4 questers! They are:**

**Hayden Monroe, daughter of Apollo (13)**

**Sea Jackson, daughter of Poseidon (13)**

**Maurice Johnson, son of Hephaestus (17)**

**Okay I want 4 total questers, and the last spot must be a boy! And PLEASE let his godly parent be a female, we already have 3 male parents. ALSO: You can still submit a character that is an enemy of any of our main characters, a friend who turns (like luke) a satyr or nymph, a person on their capture the flag team, anything like that. Okay, I'm going to start with Hayden's POV, and keep going..**

HAYDEN MONROE

_ I was surrounded in darkness, a female voice was in the background, cackling. I survey the area, trying to figure out what is making that noise, but I can't see a thing. The room smells like mildew, and my clothing is torn. What is going on? I can't remember anything, it's like I have amnesia or something. I know my father is Apollo, the Greek god, and my mother is Rose Monroe, a middle school teacher in Tampa, and I'm Hayden Monroe, the demigod, but everything else is a blur. Suddenly, a light appears, shining down on the woman, the one making the awful noise. She has a serpent's tail just below the waist. I can't see her face, for her head is bent low. Suddenly, she lifts her it up, revealing a distorted face, her chin and lips are dripping with blood. It's a ghastly sight, when I suddenly remember something else. My best friend is a mortal girl named Allison. I look back to the creature and see what she is eating. It's Allison. Allison's eyes and lips are missing, as are her arms. The THING is working on her nose. I scream out in horror, and the creature turns, and stares at me, creeping closer and closer. Any minute now and I will be dead._

I wake up suddenly, covered head to toe in sweat. It was just a dream. It was all just a horrible dream. Ever since I discovered I was a demigod, 3 years ago, my life has been a total mess, with nightmares every night, the constant threat of monsters, the fear of never knowing you are safe, it's just hard to live with. I glance around, and see that everyone in the Apollo cabin is still sound asleep. I roll over on my side, but it's impossible to go to sleep now. I sigh and quietly slip on my tennis shoes. Even though it's against the rules to be out at night, I need to clear my head. I tiptoe out the door, over towards the river, when to my surprise, I see another camper there, Sea Jackson. She is a daughter of Poseidon I think, and I am pretty sure she is my age. I clear my throat.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She turns and looks at me, and I can see her blue/green eyes are puffy. She ha been crying.

"Just a bad dream." she says slowly.

"Same." I agree. She looks at me curiously

"What was yours about?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I sigh.

"Oh I understand. Well in mine, my friend Spark- you know Zeus's son?- well this thing was eating him, I was terrified, I-" I don't hear the rest of what she says. That is like the same dream I had. This can't be a good sign.

"Sea-wait!" I interrupt her.

"What?"

"My dream, it was my friend Allison getting eaten."

"Wait you had a dream about the thing too?" She looks frightened. I'm sure I look the same way.

"Almost the exact one you had." I respond darkly.

"Then it might be a sign that, well, um, we should go see Chiron first thing tomorrow?"

"Good idea." I say lightly. "We should probably try to go back to sleep, the Harpies might catch us."

"Okay. G'night." Sea stands up.

"G'night." I reply, and head back to the Apollo cabin.

**AN: I hope I got Sea right! Maurice will be in the next chapter, I promise! He's going to be the next POV, then Sea, then the last quester, then Hayden again, so POV's are in the order of who submitted them first.**


	3. Maurice

**AN: Hey I got my final demigod, so here they are:**

**Hayden Monroe (13) Apollo**

**Sea Jackson (13) Poseidon**

**Maurice Johnson (17) Hephaestus**

**Daniel Yarlett (13) Gaea**

**And as for additional characters, I have Esmerelda Lane (17) Dionysus and she won't be a quester but she'll still play a part.**

**Now I know you think Gaea is not one of the 12 Olympian gods, but the person who submitted Daniel had this really good idea about like an underground cabin and well, it'll be explained later on. Enjoy:)**

Maurice Johnson, Hephaestus

The first thing I hear when I wake up is a scream. I bet the Hermes cabin pranked the Aphrodites again. Last time it was a mirror that didn't work, with a note that said only the beautiful can see their reflection or something. Point is, their reaction was hilarious. Anyways, I don't want to miss this so I quickly jump out of bed, and throw on my Camp Half Blood shirt and some black cargo shorts that I know will compliment my 5"7 frame. I tiptoe out the door, and over to the Aphrodite cabin, when to my dismay, they are all sound asleep. But that doesn't explain the random scream. Suddenly, I hear a voice over by the Apollo cabin calling out,

"Hey Hayden You up? We should go now." Hayden. Why does that name ring a bell? I've heard that name before. I think that's the one kid who is really good t capture the flag because they play soccer or something. As I approach the girl, I see she has long dark hair, with a pink and purple streak. I call out to her,

"Hey who you looking for?"

"Hayden Monroe. Why do you care?" she looks at me weird, because in my many years of camp, I've never once associated with this girl.

"Um just curious." I say dumbly.

"Okay." We stand in silence for a moment before she looks at me. "Well this is kinda awkward."

"Yeah. Um I'm Maurice Johnson." I say trying to make conversation.

"Sea Jackson."

"What do you need Hayden for? Maybe he is still sleeping. Wouldn't want to wake him up." I say trying to be friendly.

"No she's not in there, and did you say HE?"

Wait Hayden is a GIRL? I fell stupid. "No." I say quickly.

She gives me a look. "Um well we had to go see Chiron about...about stuff."

"Maybe she went on her own?" I suggest.

"Maybe." she sighs.

"I can go check." I offer.

"That's okay I'll just...AHHHH!" She screams.

"What? What!" I look around frantically. The ground she has just stepped on a started to crumble beneath her. Maybe that's what the first scream was. I tap my foot lightly on it to examine it, when the whole thing gives away, and I am plunged into darkness.

The next thing I see are 3 faces staring intently at me. The first is Sea. I can tell by her bright green eyes, with blue flecks, and freckles splashed across her nose. The next is a girl that looks Sea's age, with dirty blond hair in a ponytail, and big hazel eyes. I think this is Hayden. The final one is some boy I have never seen at camp before. He has dark brown curly hair, and brown eyes. He is fairly tan, and has medium muscles. He notices me looking strangely at him.

"I'm Daniel. This is Hayden" he gestures to the blond girl, "and I think you know Sea, after falling down the airchute with her." Airchute?

"Where am I?" He looks around, as if someone is watching him.

"My underground cabin. I built it myself." My ears perk at the word building. I love to build. But why would he need an underground cabin? He notices my confusion.

"Allright, so my godly parent doesn't exactly have a cabin here, and I kinda need the camp protection. Chiron has allowed me to live underground here, but I'm not really supposed to interact with other demigods, because, well I shouldn't be here."

"His godly parent is Gaea." Hayden butts in. He looks at her.

"I told you not to tell them, it's bad enough you know but now him and Sea?" I exchange glances with Sea. The look on her face is total shock. A child of Gaea? This is unheard of.

"Well, you may have only known me for an hour, but you should know, I can't keep a secret to save my life." Hayden smiles at Daniel smugly.

"What time is it?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't know but breakfast must have already started." Hayden states.

"Oh shoot. Um how do we get out?"

Daniel doesn't even look up. "Exits's that way." he points upward.

TEN MINUTES LATER:

I approach the mess hall slightly out of breath. Everybody looks at me. A girl from the Dionysus table with bleach blond hair and honey golden streaks looks at me and says sarcastically,

"Well you're here early." and everybody starts laughing. Slightly embarrassed I slide into my seat and stare and my hands. Sea and Hayden are over by Chiron, talking to him about something, when suddenly he gets a dark look on his face. I see him whisper something to them, and they nod. The girl sitting across from me, Cinnamon twirls her curly red hair and asks me.  
"What are you staring at?"

"nothing." I mumble.

"Well you looked really weird." and she goes back to talking to her friend. I glance back to where Chiron and the girls are, but they are all gone. Something really weird is going on, and I'm going to figure it out.


End file.
